Strawberry Panic! 4,Sunrise,Part 2
by Ryokilla
Summary: the last sunrise of the year...


Sunrise Part 2

…full moon….cold air….an obscure club and two girls in the dark…the wind hits gently the trees ... a long silence appears after Chikaru´s words..

"...why does my heart beats like this?...

...what is happening?"

(In Astraea is already late. All the girls are in their rooms and others are already in their homes to celebrate New Year with their families.

While the cold wind blows outside, there is a figure of somebody walking from the far in the halls of Ishigo Sha. After a moment, the dark silhouette stops in fron of Hikari´s and Yaya´s room)

Knock knock

Hikari: I will open!

Amane: good night Hikari (smiling softly)

Hikari: Amane! I though you weren´t coming! (happily)

Amane: yes, I'm sorry I couldn´t come earlier

(inside of the room , Yaya, Chiyo, Tsubomi, Hikari and now Amane are there to celebrate the last tea party of the year)

Amane: sorry girls for not coming before to your tea parties

Yaya: don´t you worry Etoile, we know your heavy routine

Hikari: now you mention this, we are missing people here, where are they? Did you invite them?

Tsubomi: well, we haven´t seen Nagisa, she might be with Shizuma

Chiyo: and Tamao..

Yaya: shh! (telling with a gesture)

Amane: what´s wrong with Tamao?

Yaya: (lowers her eyes) today was a weird day don´t you think girls? (Tsubomi and Chiyo nod her heads)

Hikari: what happened girls?

Yaya: Tamao.. had a strong argument with Shizuma

Amane: whaaat! Why was that for?

(Hikari and Amane look puzzled at Yaya waiting to know what happened, while Tsubomi prepares tea for everyone)

...

(For little moments, the moonlight is covered by clouds and obscures the cooking club...for few seconds, Tamao´s eyes can´t be seen to move from Chikaru..for a while there isn´t a word that can be said from her mouth)

Chikaru: I might have freaked you out Tamao...(lowers her head)...but what I'm telling you is the truth

Tamao:...i know...(low voice)

Chikaru: eh?

Tamao:...your words are so sincere...(look at her with trust)

Chikaru:...that´s right...(she gently caress Tamao´s face...she slowly closes her eyes, letting Chikaru to caress her)

(from the outside, the cooking club seems in darkness and their silhouettes are almost vanished...a cloud moves shining a bit the club, at that moment, Chikaru gets closers to kiss Tamao softly...)

.

.

Hikari: whaat! That happened?

Amane: That´s too bad for Tamao.. I hope that they can arrange their differences soon.

Yaya: yes, we all hope that

Chiyo: we don´t want that Nagisa and Tamao end their friendship for something like that

Tsubomi: also it would be awful that Shizuma graduates from Astraea and leaves angry with Tamao

Amane: mmm...

Yaya: do you have an idea to help Etoile?

Amane: as her friends we only could help by letting both of them to talk to each other. It´s not common that Shizuma gets this angry so is going to be complicated.

Hikary: Can Miyuki do something? She´s the closest one to Shizuma

Amane: I don´t know. Tomorrow before the party I ´ll talk to her and see what we can do

.

.

"5 o´clock in the morning...the sun is rising...she looks so sweet when she sleeps... with you by my side I feel complete...

I wish the time could stop now...I don´t want anything to take me away from you...my life is here with you.

...what´s happening to me? I cannot cry...she has taught me how to be strong.

...is just that...I love her endlessly.. I cannot imagine a day without you.

...I love you my Etoile sama...I don´t want to be without you... Shizuma..."

...

...

...

(The last day of the year..the sun rises from the horizon and the main Miatre´s church is getting all this light slowly...from the far, one can hear the whinny of the horses at the stable...from Astraea´s hill the sound of the city cannot simply reach...just the light sound of birds and the winter breeze that moves the trees.

...little by little some steps approach Ishigo Sha... two silhouettes are distinguished from the far walking together)

Chikaru: are you cold?

Tamao:just a little (Chikaru embraces Tamao from the back and keep walking very slow to Ishigo Sha. The residence is in complete silence and they try to open the door quietly to not disturb anyone. As soon as they arrive to Tamao´s room she stops)

Tamao: thanks Chikaru

Chikaru: don´t thank me

(Tamao stares for a while to Chikaru´s eyes and he smiles. Chikaru holds Tamao´s hand and kiss her)

Chikaru: It has been my pleasure to accompany you last night

Tamao: thanks for all Chikaru...am I going to see you later?

Chikaru: of course.. if you need something, just tell me ok?

(Tamao embraces Chikaru for a while)

(Much later, the movement at the residence began. The girls are waking up and prepare for today´s activities. At the Spica´s hall a door opens quickly and Tsubomi goes out stretching herself)

Tsubomi: ok! Is time to go out!

(Tsubomi walks fast through the hall saying good moring to all the girls she sees in her way. She wears a dark blue sweater and light jeans with comfortable runners. She goes happily to Yaya´s room)

Knock Knock!

Tsubomi: good morning! Is time to wake up!

(From the inside a lazy voice is heard)

Yaya: oook...I´m coooming...don´t disturb meee...

(Tsubomi turns her face angrily and knocks harder)

Tsubomi: is time for shopping!

Yaya: I'm cooooming! We should do this later! (very lazy)

(Tsubomi puts a mad face)

Tsubomi: I'm coming in!

(The door opens and Hikari goes out)

Hikari: good morning Tsubomi chan

Tsubomi: ah! Good morning Etoile!

(Hikari already dressed up)

Hikari: if you want, you can go inside and wake her up, you know how she is. I have to leave.

Tsubomi: ah of course! Thanks Etoile

Hikari: I´ll see you later Tsubomi chan

Tsubomi: see you later Etoile! (Tsubomi enters to the room and see Yaya in her bed covered by her sheets, she cannot see her face. Tsubomi looks at her angrily)

Tsubomi: so.. we had a plan don´t you?

Yaya: (still covered by her sheets) is too early!

Tsubomi: going to downtown is a long way and we have many things to buy, so get up! (putting her hands in her waist)

Yaya: you´re worst than my mother!

Tsubomi: it´s getting late! (she takes the sheets and remove them fast. She can see that the quick movement remove a little Yaya´s sleeping clothes revealing a bit of her nude body. When Tsubomi sees, she blushes)

Tsubomi: (turns around) dress up now! We´re going to be late

Yaya: (see hers naughty from her bed in a sexy pose)..ah.. why don´t you come here Tsubomi.

Tsubomi: (crossing her arms with a blush) leave me alone!

(Yaya gets up and embraces Tsubomi from the back and she blushes more)

Yaya: come on! On the last day of the year, nobody gets angry!

(Tsubomi remains silent with a blush when she feels Yaya´s body in her back)

Yaya: ok ok! I'm going to get ready...

(Yaya going to the shower and Tsubomi remains still without moving after that embrace)

Yaya: (opens the bathroom door).. do you want to take a shower with me? (naughty look)

Tsubomi: (blushes) get ready soon!

(Yaya laughs and gets in the showe. Tsubomi sits down on Yaya´s bed to wait closing her eyes)

Tsubomi: (thinking)... my heart almost got out of my chest...

...(in another room, Shizuma is waking up slowly and sees that Nagisa is already up next to her looking at her calmly)

Shizuma: good morning my Nagisa

Nagisa: good morning my Etoile

Shizuma: have you been up for a long time?

Nagisa: no.. (slowly puts her hand on Shizuma´s neck and moves it down slowly)

Shizuma: ..as soon as you are on 5th grade, you will have your own room

Nagisa: is that so? I thought it want until 6th grade

Shizuma: no.. so I could come and stay in your room... (looking at her naughty)

Nagisa: do you! (excited)

Shizuma: if they don´t let me, I would jump the fence (smiles)

Nagisa: (smiling)...you fascinate me Shizuma...

.

.

(While Nagisa is comfortably in Shizuma´s arms, a lot of noise comes from the hall from the second floor at Spica´s area, the girls walking by, turn around to look)

Tsubomi: come on Yaya! We should be at downtown by this time! (She took her from Yaya´s hand, almost pulling her)

Yaya: ook! Tsubomi! I´m going! Downtown is not going anywhere!

Tsubomi: but you know, today is the last day of the year and is when everybody goes to buy last minute gifts!

Yaya: (looking at her curiously) we seem like...

Tsubomi: (turning) like what?

Yaya: (smiles) we seem like a married couple going shopping!

Tsubomi: (blushes and stops turning in front of Yaya) I don´t know what are you talking about!

(Yaya smiles and lets Tsubomi pull her. In the first floor, they meet Chiyo and Remon, who are going to help shopping)

(Nagisa stands up and looks from the window)

Nagisa: Yaya and the girls are doing a lot of noise

Shizuma: Tsubomi is an organized person, don´t you think?

Nagisa: yes, she has a strong personality and she´s so mature for her age.

Shizuma: she could be perfect for Spica´s president in a couple of years

Nagisa: yes, I also believe that. By the way...,Miyuki has to leave her position as Miatre´s president, no?

Shizuma: (looks at her still from her bed) that´s right... she has to find the next candidate.

Nagisa: any candidates yet?

Shizuma: I haven´t talk about that with Miyuki, I don´t know if she has someone in mind

Nagisa: mmm...(lowers her eyes, thinking)

Shizuma: ok, let´s move... I guess the girls might need some help to finish with the set up for tonight.

Nagisa: yes! (happily)

(Nagisa leaves Shizuma´s room and goes to hers, she enters and listen that Tamao is taking a shower and that her bed is tidy)

Nagisa: (thinking) didn´t Tamao spend the night here?...

(Nagisa is organizing some of her things, when Tamao goes out from the shower, drying her hair with a towel)

Nagisa: good morning Tamao chan

Tamao: (wondering)... good morning... Nagisa chan...

(Tamao remains still looking at Nagisa, waiting for her to say something about the argument she had with Shizuma. Nagisa turns to see Tamao, who is still looking at her)

Nagisa: is there something wrong Tamao?

(Tamao keeps looking and notices that Nagisa knows nothing about the previous argument, she avoids talking about that subject)

Tamao: no, is nothing Nagisa (she approaches her closet to find her clothes)

Nagisa: In a while we are going to finish everything for tonight´s party, aren´t you going Tamao? We´ve to hang piñatas and other decorations such as lights in the garden! (excited)

Tamao: yes... I´ll be going in a while (giving her back to Nagisa)

Nagisa: very good! I´m going to have breakfast! See you later Tamao chan!

(Nagisa leaves the room and Tamao lowers her sight)

Tamao: (thinking) ...Shizuma didn´t say a thing.

.

(Later in Astraea´s swimming pool area, there is a group of girls setting everything for tonight´s celebration. Some are organizing tables to leave candies, other hang light bulbs. The presidents of each school are coordinating the girls. Miyuki looks around nostalgic)

Miyuki: (sights) ...new year..

(Tomori, who is by her side, turns to see her)

Tomori: yes..the final countdown start for us

Miyuki: we´ve lived many things here.

Tomori: the time for giving a new step is near

Miyuki: don´t remind me that (Miyuki walks towards some girls to help them to hang lights. Tomori stares at her from the far)

(Nagisa is in another corner helping with the tables, she´s so excited)

Nagisa: this is going to be so great! aah SHIZUMA! (looking at her seriously)

Shizuma: what! What´s the matter Nagisa?

Nagisa: (scolding) I told you not to carry stuff! Your arm is not well yet! (pulling the box she was carrying)

Shizuma: but is not heavy... (looks at her calmly and smiles)

Nagisa: I don´t care.. I won´t let you carry anything (looking angry, but saying the latter with love)

(Shizuma smiles, then she turn to see how the decorations are. Amane approaches)

Amane: is everything looking good, ex Etoile?

Shizuma: everything is great... (sights)

Amane: we´re going to miss you all during these celebrations

Shizuma: (closing her eyes) ...yes..

(The night arrives to Astraea and the lights are turning on. The night is cold and everybody wears their coats to spend New Year outside

The only day that curfew is not working and everybody can stay out late celebrating. The tables are full of candies, pops, and cakes. In one corner Yaya is beside Tsubomi with Chiyo and another girls from Le Rim setting up the fireworks, which need to be ready for midnight)

Nagisa: I´m going to see how Yaya and the other girls are doing over there, I´ll be back

Shizuma: be careful my Nagisa

(Shizuma stays alone for a while, when she turns , she can see Tamao next to a tree staring at her. Tamao is alone too, she sights and approaches Shizuma. She looks at her seriously)

Tamao: Shizuma..

Shizuma: (still) ...what´s the matter Tamao?

(a moment of silence comes)

Tamao: (lowers her eyes and sights) I came to apologize-

Shizuma: (closes her eyes)

Tamao: I told you horrible things...I´m really sorry

Shizuma: Tamao...even if you don´t believe me...I´ve changed.

Tamao: (rises her eyes) ... I know you love Nagisa...I know you´ll take care of her better than me.

Shizuma: (looks at Tamao) ...I love her...you can´t imagine how much..and I´d do anything for her.

Tamao: I know.. (looks to Shizuma´s hurt hand)

Shizuma: the fact that I´m about to graduate doesn´t mean I´ll stop loving her

Tamao:... (sights).. we have never get along right?

Shizuma: ...I think so..

Tamao: I´ll like to change that

Shizuma: (looking at Tamao) ...I accept your apology Tamao...

Tamao: take care of Nagisa...(she´s about to cry)

Shizuma: (she gets closer and hugs her)...I´ll love her every day of my life.

Tamao: thanks...Shizuma..

(From the far, Nagisa looks what´s happening, Yaya too and tells what´s happening to the other girls)

Yaya: hey! Tonight we´ve to celebrate a lot!

Nagisa: what´s going on? (looks puzzled)

(Miyuki also looks that scene from another corner)

Miyuki: (sights and thinking out loud) ...at last everything is better.

(Chikaru approaches Miyuki and sees the scene and smiles with satisfaction)

Chikaru: Girls! Come her! It´s almost midnight! (telling Yaya and the others)

(All the girls start gathering to see the great shool clock. They are minutes away from midnight. Chikaru gets closer where Tamao is and puts her hand on her shoulder; Tamao turns and looks at her happily)

Shizuma: (looking at the stars) ...Nagisa.

Nagisa: what´s going on my Etoile?

Shizuma:.. I want to be with you forever.

Nagisa: (looking at her) ..me too Shizuma...

Everybody: 10...9...8..7...6...

Shizuma: no Nagisa

Nagisa: eh? (the countdown gets louder)

Everybody: ...5...4...3...2...

Shizuma: stay with me for life.

(Nagisa´s eyes shine happily, while everybody at once say)

Everybody: ...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR! CONGRATULATIONS!

(Everybody scream happily giving lots of hugs, while Shizuma stares at Nagisa´s eyes, who can´t move)

Nagisa: of course I will... Shizuma...

(Shizuma gives a big smile and kiss Nagisa softly)

Shizuma: Happy New Year my love

Nagisa: Happy New Year my darling

(from the far, Miyuki looks at them with a smile in her face and thinks out loud)

Miyuki: Happy New Year...my friends..

(Yaya and the other girls run to start the show with the fireworks, everybody wants to see it)

.

...a long night in Astraea with the colourful light in the sky...everyone receives the New Year happily...waiting for great hopes and dreams.

...a night of celebration

...until sunrise...)

End of chapter


End file.
